


We're off an an adventure

by Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant



Category: Original Work, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: I might put a tag that says dungeons and dragons in it later, Other, This is inspired by Shrek 2, the first few chapters introduce the characters and don't have a lot of humor in them, well not entirely but it's humor is inspired by it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant/pseuds/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant
Summary: In this story, we follow plague doctor Elsa Schadenfreude, who's secretly a witch who makes potions that cure people's illnesses, dark elf Gali Darkholme, who is married to a lich named Mortegrath, orc Broong, who is the biggest teddy bear in the world, skeleton Charles Graves, who is a renounded sorcerer, and Nottwognomes, who is totally not two gnomes stacked on top of each other wearing a trench coat, as they go on an adventure.





	We're off an an adventure

It was a dark and stormy night. A farmer was pacing back and forth in his house while his wife was at their son's bedside. He had an illness of unknown origins. They started noticing something was up when he started feeling hot. Then, he started coughing. Worried about their son's health, the farmer and his wife sent out for a doctor to come take a look at him and determine the problem. It had been hour since they were supposed to arrive, but there was still no sign of them.

Suddenly, they heard a carriage pull up outside and knocking on the door. The farmer opened the door to find a plague doctor standing outside their door, the rain coming down like a torrent of arrows. "Ah, there you are," the farmer said, letting the doctor inside. The doctor made her way over to the bedside and looked down at their sick son, who was asleep. "When did you notice he was sick?" the doctor asked, touching the boy's forehead with her gloved hand. "About three weeks ago, when his forehead started feeling hot to the touch," the farmer's wife answered. The doctor continued to examine the boy, and poked the ground around him with her walking stick. "Yes, just what I thought," the doctor finally said, "Your son has influenza." The farmer's wife started weeping, and the farmer asked: "What shall we do?" The doctor looked around her pockets, and took out a peculiar looking beaker with a blue liquid in it, and handed it to the farmer.

"Have your son drink this when he wakes up, it will cure him," the doctor told the farmer. "Thank you, but how will we pay you? We haven't got any money," the farmer asked worriedly. "Now, now, there's no need to pay me. I make a pledge to never charge customers who don't have enough money to pay me," the doctor reassured the farmer. "Oh, why thank you for everything," the farmer thanked the doctor joyfully.

"Well, I best be on my way," the doctor began to head towards the door, "But, if you are ever in need of my services again, ask for doctor Elsa Schadenfreude." A flash of lightning struck in the distance, illuminating off of her mask. Elsa bid the farmer and his wife goodbye, and headed off to her next appointment.

After a long night's worth of work, Elsa finally made her way back home. When she got to the front door, she snapped her fingers, and the door opened by itself. She walked inside to her small cottage, where there was a cauldron in the fire with a strange green substance. Elsa made her way to the cauldron and took an empty beaker from the nearby table and filled the beaker with the green substance. She gave it a little shake, and it started to fizz. She went to the cabinet, and put the beaker under a label that read: "Smallpox". Finally, she sat down in a chair and stretched her legs out. Being a plague doctor AND a witch at the same time was exhausting.


End file.
